Her do over
by Gothicmistress101
Summary: Sakura has been trying to break the news to Sasuke that its over but with his temper she knows she wont survive if she says it, come one stunt and Sasuke's in jail for three years,Sakura has a chance to start over, with Itachi. Its her do over Itasaku
1. Chapter 1

**Sasuke Uchiha wild, abusive, captured the heart of Sakura four years ago; but when he isn't drunk and hurting her, he's somewhere else at parties with girls Sakura never knows. Sakura made it no secret that she wants to settle down be married , have kids, but not with Sasuke, Sakura has been trying to break the news to Sasuke that its over but with his temper she knows she wont survive if she says it but now her big break has come one stunt and Sasuke's in jail for three years, and Sakura has a chance to start over with someone she's loved since childhood, Sasuke's older brother Itachi and three years can change a lot Sasuke is about to find out. But after getting out of jail can Sasuke cope or will Sakura be sorry?**

"SAKURA!" her name being yelled made her bolt out of bed, he was mad, no he was on fire the way her

name was said made her run double quick, "Yes Sasuke" she asked as she got to the bottom of the stairs,

"What happened to the coffee?" she knew she better tread lightly cause her eyes haven't fully healed yet,

"well, dear I was going to get some fresh coffee this morning since i uh" think Sakura think, she said to

herself, "since I know how much old coffee's taste bothers you" Sasuke nodded and kissed her forehead, "

"that's why I love you now make sure you get some today" he kissed her, she kissed back but let out a yelp

when he pinched her bottom with a smile and a wink implying more to come later he left out the door.

Sakura hated when he touched her like that, it was bad enough that she had fallen out of love with him a

year and a half ago, and it was torture to keep on pretending that she was madly in love with him, but she

had to, if she thought her two black eyes were bad she couldn't imagine the rage she'd see if she told him it

was over, or worse that there was someone else, his older brother twenty four year old Itachi Uchiha, for

almost a year they have been seeing each other though they couldn't be a couple, they settled for secret

meetings on every third Friday of the month, even then they took extra precautions not to be discovered by

Sasuke, They had special rules, no sex, no touching, but as their emotions got stronger towards each other,

the no touching rule was very soon broken. So Sakura would spray her self with Sasuke's scent to cover up

her loves intoxicating one, a girl could get high off such scent she thought, going up the stairs of the grand

mansion Sasuke lived in she dug under the bed and pulled out a loose lilac dress, unlike the tight sexy

cloths Sasuke made her wear, it was degrading and made her feel cheap, Itachi agreed. Pulling off the see

through lacy thigh high night gown she pulled on the Lilac dress smiling she walked down stairs, he was

going to come over today. a soft knock made her heart race, tall, dark and handsome, stood Itachi, he

smiled at her, "hello beautiful" she blushed, "hello Itachi" she lead him inside and shut the door, he softly

kissed her, "I missed you" she shook her head ; a grimace crossed her face, Itachi's face softened, "what's

a matter?" she buried her face in his chest, "I want out of this mansion, it's so cold" Itachi smiled, "it really

is"

"Sasuke it getting suspicious" she said looking away from him, "it's that what this is" he titled her face

gesturing at how little the concealer concealed, "no that was about a dispute on coffee the other day, some

days he acts like a lover the next he acts like my master, I don't know why I stay except for that if I don't I

fear I wont survive" Itachi sighed, "what do you mean love?" She still didn't let go of him and he didn't want

her too, he stroked her arm, "Itachi this was over coffee, if I told him I was no longer in love with him and I'm

in love with a far better man and I have been for almost a year, I wont survive the beating he will give me, the

man can be merciless, I've seen it; and it's scary" Itachi rested his head on top of hers, "Sakura, remember

when we were kids?" she nodded, "mhm"

"And remember when my dad remarried?" she again nodded, "what did I used to tell you?"

"before things can change you need to take the first irreversible step" She looked up at him, "I have to tell

him don't I?" Itachi nodded, "you cant keep sacrificing your life and your happiness, I'm not going to push

you into telling him, but I think it's a good idea to tell him.


	2. Chapter 2

"I might as well tell him" She said looking into the dark orbs of the older Uchiha, " I wouldn't advise all at

once telling him its over but I would drop a few hints" 'drop a few hints' Sakura thought, 'drop a few hints, I

love Itachi but the man is talking crazy, i might as well sign my own death warrant, pass then pen!' as her

thoughts rambled Itachi removed a stray hair from her face, looking at her bruises he bit his bottom lip in

thought that maybe he was pushing her toward disaster. Clearing his throat he looked down at her, "Maybe

we're thinking about this situation a bit soon" he said, she nodded, "It's not that I don't love you Ita, but if i tell

Sasuke what we're both wanting me to tell him I could be badly hurt or worse..." she looked away cause for

the first time she actually believed in her heart that Sasuke would really kill her, the notion made her shiver in

fear, Itachi got the picture she painted in words, "Then why don't we just drop the subject no use trying to fix

the unfixable right now" he kissed her forehead, "I love you Saku" wrapping her arms around his neck she

looked into his eyes, so different then Sasuke's; Itachi's were so full of love and joy for her, Sasuke only saw

her as a means to get frustration and urges out. Coming back to reality Sakura saw Itachi still smiling at her,

"And i love you Itachi Uchiha, forever and always"

After Itachi had gone home Sakura felt empty and alone, going back upstairs she pulled off the lilac dress

and went into the bathroom, in the mirror she saw so many bruises on her pale skin, some fresher then

others but all stared back at her taunting her, they seem to say, 'this is your life get used to it'. Pulling her

hair in a bun she turned the water of the shower on and grudgingly let the warm water wash away the scent

of Itachi, the scent of her lover, her happiness, her escape. Getting out she dried off and looked in the

dresser; pulling out a ruby red strapless dress she put it on, looking in the mirror she wished she could walk

naked through the house then wear this fifth; but being naked would bring Sasuke too much pleasure. With

an 'ugh' she went down stairs and fixed his coffee before he burst through the door. The rest of her day she

spent cooking dinner and making sure the huge mansion was clean. Sakura never called the mansion home

because it wasn't home it was a prison, her cage, with no where to go no where to run it was like a cage.

The door knob jiggled and Sasuke pushed his way through the door, "Ah Sakura" she forced herself to smile,

'picture Itachi' she inwardly said to herself. It worked, she saw her love coming toward her, his kisses didn't

burn, it was easier to kiss back, but in the end she still knew it was Sasuke she was lipping, not her Itachi.

"Are you going out tonight?" Sakura asked as she cleaned up the dishes, 'please say yes' she begged

silently, "nah I think I'll stay in and watch a movie with you" "f-it" she mumbled, "what" Sasuke asked,

"nothing, nothing" Sakura continued to wash dishes pissed cause Sasuke was staying in. Movie night went

over real well, not. As Sakura has predicted Sasuke's urges got the best of him and he took her, he took her

hard fast and with no mercy, for Sakura it was humiliating and it didn't even feel good. Sakura was back in

the shower but this time she was mad, "how dare he think he can do that to me" her legs were sore, as well

as the rest of her body, she tried getting the scent of an animal in heat off her, scrubbing and scrubbing till

her skin was raw she finally gave up, she thanked her lucky stars Sasuke had passed out on the couch

downstairs, going into one of the many spare bedrooms, she laid down and cried herself to sleep. Getting up

and dressed she saw Sasuke had left early, she shrugged and began cleaning same old routine, same old

life, 'couldn't anything change?' she asked herself, day turned to night, Sasuke still wasn't home for dinner,

she put it on the counter and began to wash the few dishes she had in the sink, going outside she sat on the

front steps of the mansion, a shooting star flew by closing her eyes tight and crossing her fingers she wished

long and hard, "I wish i had a choice" she whispered. Sitting outside awhile longer the air began to chill and

she went back inside. Time ticked by, it was close to midnight Sakura shut her book and headed upstairs.

'To sleep with Sasuke, to not sleep with Sasuke' she weighed her options, being dragged out of bed in the

morning if she overslept but getting a good sleep with out the scum fondling her, or still get dragged out of

bed if over sleeping and getting touched all night? No competion sleeping alone seemed a great choice. She

went into the spare bedroom and sunk into the pillow closing her eyes.

_**Ring ring ring **_

She reached for the alarm but soon realized it was the phone, she picked it up, "Hello?"

" Sakura ?" she shifted the phone to the other ear, "Yes, who may i ask is calling?" the clock on the

nightstand read two fifteen am

"Sakura it's Naruto, Sasuke's been arrested" that was all she needed, "be right there" she said, dressing in

her lilac dress she ran down to the police station, Naruto sat with a pregnant Hinatia, It had been so long

since Sakura had seen Naruto; Sasuke didn't want her to see him for fear she'd have an affair with him,

which was ridiculous because Naruto and her had been best friends for a long time and Naruto was now

married to Hintia who he had dated since their freshmen year in high school, "What happened?" Sakura

asked, "Sasuke violated his probation, that's all they told me" Sakura sighed and went up to the counter,

"Hello, I'm here regarding Sasuke Uchiha" The police man gave her a hard stare, "Relation?" she sighed, "I'm

his wife" she hated that lie but they weren't going to believe she was his sister, "We'll Mrs. Uchiha" don't call

me that she thought, "your husband has broken his probation and was caught in a DUI, as well as reckless

driving, as well as-" There's more she thought, "As well as?" she probed, "as well as being caught with

drugs, Now his sentence is three years without parole, he's lucky the judge didn't give him longer, do you

want to see him?"

"No" her answer was quiet, the police man tilted his head, Sakura could just hear the question he was

silently asking and truth be told now that Sasuke was in jail it didn't matter, with a sigh she nodded and

stepped away from the desk, "There's nothing we can do Naruto Sasuke's in jail for three years, what do I

do?" Naruto smiled, "Go enjoy your life, your free" he whispered in her ear, she nodded and walked home. It

didn't really sink until she was back in the mansion, she was _**free**_, tears filled her eyes, she was free no

more Sasuke, bounding up the stairs she threw the stash of her cloths she kept when she had first came to

live with Sasuke, leaving all the cloths Sasuke made her wear in the drawers she went into the bathroom and

grabbed all her things and shut the suite case, going down the stairs she smiled as she shut the doors of

the mansion, she wasn't coming back, going through the gates she felt like dancing, light rain poured down

on her, smiling she spun letting the rain soak her. Knocking on a small apartment's door a man opened the

door; his hair tousled and half up he looked at her, "Saku?" she felt more tears in her eyes, "I'm home Ita" he

took her in his arms, and brought her inside the small warm space and laid her down on bed wrapping his

arms around her he kissed the top of her head she smiled, for the first time in four years she felt home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sakura explained to Itachi what had happened, a soft smile spread across his features,

"What?" Sakura asked with a content sigh.

"You're free" he replied, she nodded, "I am free, I'm free to live my life with you and

I'm ready to live my life with you." She looked out the window and Itachi sat up.

"I was hoping you'd say you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me" he said,

Sakura turned her gaze toward him, getting off the bed Itachi came around to her side and

knelt at her feet, "Sakura, would you do the honor of becoming my life" she giggled,

"You mean your wife?" Itachi nodded, "It would honor me greatly if you would become

Mrs. Sakura Uchiha" Sakura sucked in a breath, "My life is starting all so quickly" Itachi

arched his eyebrow, "Is that a no?" Sakura shook her head, "no, I mean yes I mean I do"

Itachi hugged her and from the draw he brought out a small box; a ring with a small

diamond in the center was nestled on the folds of satin. Sakura stared at the ring, Itachi

smiled and took it from the box; sliding it on her finger he smiled, Sakura's heart was

pounding in her ears, she was getting married.

* * *

><p>"When are you due Hinatia?" Sakura gently put her hands on Hinatia's stomach<p>

releasing some chakra; Sakura felt the baby's heart rate. "I'm due in three to four months

February twenty third, so not until winters almost over, truth be told I wouldn't mind

having the baby now; in October the leaves are changing, its just gorgeous; OW!"

"Wow what a kick!" Sakura laughed, "well Hinatia it looks like your going along fine"

she moved her hands gently over Hinatia's round stomach, "hmmm" she noted

something on the chart. 'Almost a month had past since Sasuke had been arrested' she

thought, the changes in Sakura's life were apparent; she was getting married and now

worked as a medic in the local leaf hospital run by Lady Tsunade. "When are you getting

married?" Hinatia sat up slightly; Naruto supported her back as she leaned on his arm.

Sakura turned around, "I'm getting married in a week."

'I'm getting married in a week' she couldn't believe the thought herself.

"Pregnancy brain" Naruto said helping his wife off the table, "We'll be there" he added,

Sakura nodded and went to go into another patients room, "oh and Sakura?" Naruto said,

she turned, "congratulations" nodding and smiling Sakura went to check on the next

patient. "Ah Ino, Sai, how are you two?" Sai nodded and Ino smiled, shuffling the chart

on her hip Sakura smiled, "well your blood work came back fine but I have big news for

you both" she pushed a stray hair from her pony tail, "Kids your going to have a baby"

Ino turned to Sai and smiled.

"How many months am I?"

Sakura looked at the chart; "you're rounding your third month" Ino smiled.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked in the door of the small apartment she and Itachi shared putting her<p>

keys down she saw Itachi at the table with stacks of papers around him, "tough day?" he

looked up glasses perched on his nose, "Not entirely, at least I got the essays, not all but a

good portion bad news is I have to read and grade all these things" Sakura kissed him and

when into the kitchen, "anything in particular you want for dinner?" she called, Itachi

shook his head, "whatever you decide to make I'll eat." Dinner was silent but not

awkward, and by the time it was time to tuck in Sakura sat up with a book occasionally

glancing over at Itachi who sat glasses on and grading thousands of papers, "you ready to

get married?" Sakura asked, Itachi looked at her and smiled, "yeah you have no idea"

"Me too" she said, "it's like life is finally getting an upside to it" Itachi leaned over and

kissed her, "its our life Saku that's all the upside needed"


End file.
